


My Father Moved through Dooms of Love

by flawlessassholes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Family, Fatherhood, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlessassholes/pseuds/flawlessassholes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my father moved through dooms of love through sames of am through haves of give, singing each morning out of each night my father moved through depths of height</p><p>War was no place for a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Father Moved through Dooms of Love

War was no place for a family. 

Stacker contemplated these facts as he looked down at the young girl's sleeping form. It had been a two hour flight from Tokyo where he had just taken down Onibaba, back to the Hong Kong shatterdome.

She hadn't cried once since he wrapped her in his coat. 

There were already talks of Pentecost moving up to higher command, leaving the jaeger program. Radiation poisoning, they said. Long term effects of piloting his jaegar alone. 

He was the only one to do that. They're recommending no one else do that from this day forward. 

And she-- Mako, he was told, through sniffles-- she was special.

War was no time for family, but maybe this is what would save him.

\--

It wasn't the bomb. It was the kaiju. It wasn't the bomb, it was the kaiju. It wasn't the bomb, it was the kaiju. 

It was of these facts that Hercules Hansen was certain. 

At least, he was pretty sure he was certain. 

"We got to watch it on the Telly, dad! Did you see the way the fighter jets took it down? Wherrrrrrrerrr" Charlie, 10, threw his arms to the sides and ran up the front walk. "Did one of your planes get 'em, dad? Riley Dumas says that no one can take down kaiju, but I told him, I go, "my Dad is in the Air Force, and he takes down bloody kaiju all day!"

"Language." Herc interrupted him, as he unlocked the door to their house. "Listen, Charlie, bud. We gotta talk."

Charlie's face fell as he looked around. "Where's mom?" He asked, quietly. Then, again, louder. "Where's mom?" Again, louder and more panicked.

He didn't stop screaming where's mom for twelve hours straight, until he wore himself hoarse. 

Herc wanted to join him.

War was no time for family, especially with the monsters they were creating. 

\--

They were told that the children needed joy after something so traumatic, especially growing up in shatterdome after shatterdome. 

Charlie-- Excuse me, Chuck, as the angry fifteen year old insisted, found an English bulldog puppy wandering outside one day and went absolutely nuts for. Max, he was called, and he drooled all over Herc's boots, but he loved them all the same. 

Mako was showered with affection, with flowers and stuffed animals, and a shatterdome room decorated in pink and yellow and bright blue. Pentecost made sure she was well loved and happy, but he was still raising a fierce warrior. And he knew that.

\--

More times than not, Marshal Pentecost found Hansen thrown in with him again and again. Not that he minded. They had piloted together, and Herc was a good man. Mako and Chuck were about the same age, and they spent long days playing with Max, or staring up at the legends, Foxtrot Tango, Cherno Alpha, and newcomer Gipsy Danger. They dreamed about the day the could pilot their own. 

They would be entering the ranger academy soon, and it scared both fathers shitless. 

\-- 

Mako Mori graduated top of her class. Chuck Hansen, second. 

Hansen will be joining his father in brand new Mark V Striker Eureka.

Mako Mori will not be piloting a jaeger. 

\--

It's difficult, letting your children go. Both to fight. Both to make you proud.

But at the end of the day there's still a grave to stand over.

\--

War was no place for a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Poem by e. e. cummings


End file.
